danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angelo Gabrini/DanMachi Volume 14
DanMachi Volume 14 will be released on December 15, 2018. All spoilers should be posted here. Feel free to discuss the volume in the comments below DanMachi has now reached over 10,000,000 copies! Note: Don't read anything below the summary if you don't like spoilers Summary "Monster Rex - Amphisbaena!" The prophecy of despair doesn't stop. A new irregular begins on the 27th Floor where the catastrophic party occurred. Not having anywhere to go, Lili and the others are forced to go on an adventure without Bell. "The Deep Floors..." On the other hand, the harshness that awaits Bell and Ryuu is known as the 37th Floor. Loneliness, isolation, and separation, the worst begins in the most atrocious stage. And finally, the impending shadow of calamity. Toyed with by harshness she'd never experienced before, Ryuu, between life and death, sees scenes from the past. "I don't...have justice anymore" Illustrations DanMachi Volume 14 1.png DanMachi Volume 14 2.png DanMachi Volume 14 4.png DanMachi Volume 14 14.png DanMachi Volume 14 23.png Spoilers *Cassandra's skill is Five Dimension Troia (which I assume is her prophesying but I haven't read the book yet). It can't be decoded, the skill name doesn't appear as hieroglyphs, and its name on the falna is what Miach interpreted it as *Updated certain sections of Daphne and Cassandra's pages: Daphne (added magic description, skill names and description (one of them still needs work), and equipment info), Cassandra (added magic info, skill name and info, and equipment info) *Welf created an unbreakable magic sword, and although he doesn't have the necessary stats, this alone is enough for a rank up (meaning he can rank up as soon as he reaches a D rank) *The first half of the volume is the Hestia Familia vs Amphisbaena. They spend over 100 pages doing so and almost died (though Mikoto and Haruhime are stated to be near death). After the battle, they head down to save Bell *Welf creates an unbreakable magic sword out of some adamantite he found and uses it to make their way through the monsters. They get into a dangerous situation on the 27th Floor but are saved by the Xenos. Tsubaki and the waitresses join at this point *On the 37th Floor, Bell carries Ryuu as he runs from the Juggernaut. The Juggernaut starts becoming like Asterius (basically it starts developing its own will) and they avoid it and the two try to make their way up while killing monsters *Ryuu tries to let Bell escape by sacrificing herself in a colosseum (colosseums are certain areas on deep floors that continuously create monsters until a certain point) but Bell comes back with a full charge Argonaut Kaenseki bomb that destroys the colosseum and they fall into a river *Just as they're about to reach the 36th Floor, they encounter the Juggernaut with a freshly regenerated right arm *Bell tries to fight it on his own, though Ryuu overcomes her trauma and they defeat it together. However, they use up all of their strength doing so, though fortunately their allies find them and take them back to the surface *After Bell bombs the colosseum, Ryuu starts calling him by name instead of Cranel-san *According to the author, volume 15 will be a daily life volume SS Note: SS is the same for all stores this time *Bell and Ryuu boil a slime to drink because they don't have water. Due to them only having one container, they essentially have an indirect kiss and Ryuu was secretly embarrassed Category:Blog posts Category:Volume Blogs